


Catastrophe

by Ryenan



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little Begining!SpideyPool Fic...hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((First Spideypool Fic! pretty sure Deadpool is so OC everyone is gonna hate it, but whatever. If you like it, please leave kudos, I'll send you a Chimichanga.))

{yellow box (inner thoughts)}  
[white box (voice of reason)]

The street was covered in rubble, and it looked like this all over town. A radical terrorist group, calling themselves "antithesis" had scraped together large, heavily armored doom bots and tried to level an Anarchy symbol on the streets of new york.

"Wade! oh, Wade, thank god!" Peter stumbled closer to the older man and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Deadpool had been searching for Peter for a while, and it was a relief to find him in seemingly one piece. They were only here, in this mess, because the sheer number of bots had necessitated Peters' involvement, and so the mercenary had come to fight as well. Tony and Steve couldn't shadow their son all the time, but Deadpool could. He didn't care about the 'Civilians' that Peters fathers had to save, only the safety of his Spiderman. He had told Peter that it was just for the fun of it, but Wade really was trying to protect him. It was strange for him, feeling so attached to Parker, because that just wasn't him. the Merc with a mouth couldn't - didn't - care for people.

{Oh, are we thinking Petey is special?}

[We seem quite attached to him, don't we?]

Wade hugged him back gently. "Hey, Spidey."

"I'm so glad I found you, I was worried! are you okay?" He lifted his face from Wades' chest and stared up at him, expectantly.

{He's not talking right...}

[Broken jaw?]

Wade ignored the boxes, concentrating on Peter. He didn't seem quite right, that was for sure.

"I'm fine, Healing factor, remember? or did you get hit in the head? I was following you, But we got separated..." the usual snark was missing from his voice, and under his mask concern etched the merc's scarred face. There was blood, dark and solid, soaked through Spiderman's' mask.

{Probably Just a broken nose.}

[last I checked, noses aren't normally located on foreheads.]

{So?}

"I'm okay, now, now that I found you - " he buried his face back into Wade's chest and hot tears soaked through the suits to burn like fire on Wade's skin.

[Well then.]

{Hey, this isn't good. cheer him up, speech bubble.}

Wade grimaced internally at his 'companion' boxes. they weren't very helpful, not when dealing with the young superhero anyway.

"Hey, Petey, come on. I'm supposed to be worried for you, yeah? Don't worry about me - I'll heal. You're the fragile one. Can I see?"

Before Peter could answer, Wade pulled him away from his chest to check him over for damage. Gloved fingers slid over his arms, inspecting his wrists, forearms, shoulders. Nothing but dirt and small cuts, So he reached around and unfastened the mask from the rest of his uniform. He pulled it off gently, careful on the side where blood had soaked through darkly.

"What, happened, Peter?" Peter ducked his head away so that the older man couldn't see the damage, but Wade pulled his head back up.

{Holy crap!}

[He might need to be taken to the hospital.]

{That is not his nose.}

"Peter, what happened?" His voice was stacked with uncharacteristic worry. The younger man was so important to him, so fragile that he wanted to lock him up and never let him out. His left eye was swollen shut, and there was a thick maroon stripe of bruise running from his hairline, which was sticky with blood, all the way to his jaw.

"I think I...ran into something? I'm not sure." His fingers wavered up to his face, brushing along his jaw. He winced sharply and clutched at Deadpools chest.

"I think I broke something."

{No shit, sherlock.]

[Hospital, Wade.]

"Okay, Hospital time." He took Peters hand and looped his other arm around the tiny frame, ready to catch him if he fell. they started back over the street rubble, Slipping on loose chunks of concrete.

"Can we just go home? I'm sure it's not too bad - " Peter stumbled, smacking his shin on a piece of rebar.

"Are you dizzy?" Wade stopped and put both his hands on Peters waist, stabilizing the swaying superhero.

Peter tried nodding, then grimaced. "Yeah. a bit." He held onto Deadpools arms, resting his head on his shoulder. Wade sighed, then scooped up the little hero.

"You have a math test tomorrow, So you had better not have a concussion. Professor Mathews would kill you." He moved quickly, agile even with the Spider man in his arms.

Peter mumbled something into Wades chest, but It was lost.

[He needs to stay awake, he might have a concussion.]

"He was fine just a minute ago."

{Well he's not anymore, is he?}


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FYI: this is superhusbands fic where Wade and Peter are younger, 19-20 ish, and Wade is Actually that old. repeat: Wade is only 20 years old. don't like it, oh well.

Wade had fallen asleep in the chair, his head on the mattress next to Peter's thigh, when Tony and Steve arrived.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" Tony swooped in, meaning to grab deadpool and toss him out, but his husband grabbed his arms.

"Shh, Tony. look, Wade loves him as much as we do. Go find Peter's doctor and I'll wake him up and send him home, okay?" always the voice of reason, Steve calmed his husband and sent him out of the room.

"Hi. Wade." He said it just loud enough to rouse the mercenary slightly.

{Tacos?}  
[no. stupid, captain america]

{Fuck.}

He sat up, rolling his neck, cracking the stiff bones. "Hi, Captain!" Wade ran one hand over his head, gripping his neck. "Guess this is the point where you tell me to get out of here, now, before you beat the crap out of me?"

Steve smiled slightly. "No, Deadpool. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your real name, son?"

[Don't tell him.]

"Wade."

[Idiot.]

{Idiot.}

"Okay then, Wade, I guess you know who I am. Lets chat outside, okay?"

Steve waved him towards the door, still smiling slightly.

"But peter - " Wade clutched at the sheets on Peters' bed, but stood up anyway. You did what Captain America asked, no contention.

{Clingy bitch.}

"He will be just fine here, Wade. Tony will be back with a doctor in a minute."

Wade smoothed the covers out and let go, moving reluctantly away.

They sat in the empty waiting room, no one there to be startled by their tactical suits.

"So, Wade, how do you know my son?"

{wait, Whattt?}

[how did we not know this?]

the Merc with a mouth was almost speechless, but he managed to stutter out a surprised "W-w-what? No, no way, uh uh."

He jumped up from the icky plastic hospital chair and stared at the capitain.

"You just all live in the Avengers mansion. Right?"

"No, Wade. Peter is our adopted son, Tony and I. We try to keep it under wraps."

Wade sat back down heavily. 'aaha okay. Peters dads are Capitan America And Iron man."

[can we move on from this now?]

{no! this is a big deal!}

[Now that we think about it, It was pretty obvious.]

"no, white, it wasn't." Wade waved his hand in front of himself, pointing at something Steve couldn't see.

"are you okay, Wade?" the Captain stared at the younger man.

[looking crazy, us.]

"hmm, sorry, cap'n, just fine. What were you asking?" he snapped out of it, and turned back to Steve.

the captain furrowed his brow, but didn't say anything. the file had mentioned that he was...unstable. "How did you meet Peter, Wade?"

"Well, I saw him swinging one night, and I, uh, jumped on him. 'cause it looked fun. and we fell and he broke half my ribs and then my nose punching me."

"You jumped on my son while he was swinging from a spider web?" Steve cocked an eyebrow at Wade, who shrunk away slightly from the intimidating blonde man.

{Shit.}

[You said it first.]

"Yeah...about that, can I have a minute to come up with something better than that?"


End file.
